


Tom Hiddleston Fluffy Play

by KylieRae8



Category: Hiddlestoner
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieRae8/pseuds/KylieRae8
Summary: You and Tom met a callbacks for a play. You were in love with him, but didn’t say anything because he might’ve thought you were just a crazy fan. This is set after the cast party for the play and in a hotel room. Tom had kissed you after you got angry that he was eyeing the girls who were dancing on the dance floor. Then you two went back to your hotel room. It is also is written under the idea that you had a truth or dare game in the past where you guys asked about truths that were quite sexual.





	Tom Hiddleston Fluffy Play

**Author's Note:**

> (Background: You and Tom met a callbacks for a play. You were in love with him, but didn’t say anything because he might’ve thought you were just a crazy fan. This is set after the cast party for the play and in a hotel room. It is also is written under the idea that you had a truth or dare game where you guys asked about truths that were quite sexual.)  
> (Btw, there might be pronoun errors since I wrote this originally in first person.)

“Now’s not really a good time. I’m about to get into the bath I just ran for myself.”  
“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Of course.”  
Your best friend turned and started to walk down the hotel hallway. You closed the door and turned around putting your back against the door and sighed in relief. You looked back at Tom who was struggling to contain himself at your forced facade. You laughed a little with him at and with your awkwardness. You bit your lip a bit after you guys were done and felt really awkward. You looked down at your feet shuffling a bit. Tom walked over and lifted up your chin. He reached around to lock the door.  
“Let’s not waste any time. I have neglected you for far too long.” He kissed you for the second time that evening forcing you to stand on your tiptoes to reach. His tongue brushed up against your lips and you cautiously parted your lips in acceptance of his silent request. His tongue explored your mouth very slowly as if he was memorizing it. He deepened the kiss and pushed you into the wall behind you. You moaned into the kiss as you could feel him pressed up against you. You lifted your hands up to play with his hair. He immediately stopped everything he was doing and lifted his lips from yours. You opened your eyes and looked at him in question. He took your hands and held them above your head.  
He leaned in as close as possible whispered into your ear, “I want you to keep your hands there for me, alright darling?” You did a little shy nod.  
He smirked and said, “Answer me with your voice, darling. You know how much I adore it.”  
You licked my lips and said, “Yes, Tom.” He lifted the corner of his lips at that.  
“Good girl.” You immediately started to feel something down there and moved a little to try to get some friction. Tom restrained your legs by placing one of his in the middle, inadvertently very close to the top of your thighs, and said,“Not yet, darling.” He rubbed the top of your left thigh with his hand right where your underwear started. “Later.” He moved his hands up to the bottom of your shirt. “For now, let me give you the attention you’ve been needed since we met at the callbacks.” He lifted your shirt over your head slowly. You closed your eyes again to make the feelings he was giving you more intense. You heard him make a small moan when he saw how well developed your breasts were. He slowly unclasped your bra with experienced hands and slid it off as well. The few seconds while Tom waited to move forward felt like forever. He circled your breasts with light strokes and slowly moved inwards, where he suddenly pinched your nipples. You gasped and bucked forward ever so slightly. He chuckled. “My darling’s body is so responsive.” He rubbed one of your nipples with his thumb and you let out a tiny moan. “Oh, darling. I almost can’t wait for the noises you’ll make later.” You waited in anticipation for what he was going to do next. You sucked in a breath when you felt his mouth clamp down on one of your reasts. His tongue circles one of your nips as his fingers pulled and played with your other. He responded to the noises that escaped from your lips by speeding up and making you moan loudly. You tried to stifle some of your noises and Tom lifted for a second to reprimand you.  
“Don’t hide your noises from me, love. I want to hear your pleasure.”  
You forced your voice to work and said, “Yes, Tom.” Tom smiled and lightly pinched the nipple he had just been suckling. “Maybe sometime in the future, I’ll have you replace my name with some other word.” You felt yourself become even more aroused at that. Tom stood up and hugged you. Your nipples rubbed up against his crisp green and black suit making them harder than before. “Now, where is the bedroom, darling? As fun as it would be to do it against the door and inform the neighbors, I think you’d prefer to do this next part in bed.” You went to tell him that you were saving myself until marriage, but he cut you off saying, “I will honor your wish to not have intercourse until after marriage. That does not mean that we can not have lots of sexual fun. Which way to the bedroom, darling?” You pointed towards the door of the bedroom. “Come.” You followed Tom across the living area and into the bedroom. He started to take off his tie. “Take off your pants, darling. Your underwear as well.”  
You immediately got on it. “Yes, Tom.” You stripped as fast as you could in a rush to please Tom. Once you were completely nude, you watched as Tom took extremely long to remove all clothes on the top of his body. He was looking at you as well, examining your body. When he took off his belt, you looked up at his face in alarm. He chuckled, and put your fears to rest.  
“I’m not going to lash you tonight. You’ve been a very good girl. Now, twirl for me.” You started to turn rather quickly. “Slowly, darling.” You slowed down significantly and could practically feel his eyes scanning your body. “Now, go lay stomach up on the bed and put your arms above your head.” You followed his demand quickly and quietly. Tom stalked over and moved his hand from the bottom of your leg to the top of your head as he walked right up to the side of your head. He caressed your face and moved his other hand grip your breast. He leaned down to kiss you lightly.  
“If you get scared, darling, say ‘watermelon’, alright?” You could hardly focus since he was in the middle making your breasts feel his love. He backed off a bit and moved his hand to your stomach.  
“Yes, Tom” He smiled and rubbed your stomach like you were a baby.  
“Good girl.” He took his tie which was still in his hand and tied your wrists to the headboard. You pulled a little to make sure that they were secure. Tom moved down to stand at the front of the bed and climbed over until he was on top of you. He lowered his lips onto yours and you kissed intensely for a whole minute. You could feel his body heat as your chests rubbed against each other. You started to grind against him impatiently. Tom chuckled and moved downwards til his head was between your legs. He started by licking up your slit and collected all the wetness that had accumulated throughout our session. “You’re so wet, darling.” He set into a pattern of stimulating your clit with his tongue, then moving down to suck at your entrance. When you started to thrash about, he stopped. You whined, “Tom…” He chuckles and moved so that he was to the side of you again, then moved his hand to cup the inside of your legs. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll give you what you need in time.” He waited for a second before dipping one of his fingers into your core. It was a completely different sensation than his mouth. He wiggled his finger and you let out a little yelp. Tom smirked. “Do you enjoy having your pleasure controlled by me, darling?” You nodded enthusiastically. He laughed out loud throwing his head back. “I love it too. Now, moan for me.” He started to finger you viciously. If you didn’t know the hotel rooms were soundproof, you would’ve been very scared at that point. You could feel a familiar feeling build up. You had never had an orgasm, and you had told Tom this before. You screamed Tom’s name as it came on hard and long. You heard Tom’s voice after you came down from your high. “That’s it, darling. That’s it.” Your eyes were fluttering after you tried to catch my breath.  
“Tom?”  
His head was instantly next to yours. “Yes, darling?”  
You smiled. “Thank you.”  
He smiled back at me. “Of course, love. I’m happy that you finally got your first orgasm. And that it was with me and not some guy who would drop you after he got what he wanted.” You frowned a little. “What is it,darling?”  
You stared into his eyes. “Shouldn’t I help you now?”  
You started to get up, but Tom pushed you back down. “Not tonight, love. You’re tired in more ways than one and not used to this type of exhaustion. Sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He finally got into bed and pulled the covers over the two of you. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. “Sleep, darling. I’ll be right here if any of your nightmares come.” He petted my head and you snuggled into his chest.  
You were soon both fast asleep.


End file.
